When worlds collide
by VOCA-on22
Summary: Miku is lost in Ashford Academy when Lelouch decides to help. What'll happen when A singing godess meets the devil?
1. Chapter 1

_"Hizashi wa kageri yuugure wa iro wo kaete iku." (sunlight casts shadows, dusk changes its color.)_

Lelouch looked up from his computer, having his focus broken by singing somewhere close by.

_"AHH, sekai ga nijinde sore demo suki de ireruka nante?" (ah, the world is blurred. Even so, will I still love you?)_

This time the sound was more definite. Having his home in part of the student council building, Lelouch could easily see the entrances of Ashford Academy. Looking towards the sound to the setting sun outside he spotted a blue-green haired girl wandering aimlessly.

"That's not C.C..." He mumbled to himself. Obviously the girl was lost, wandering around _singing _for some strange reason. Slightly irritated that his concentration on organizing the Black Knight's personal information was stolen away, he put on his black uniform jacket properly and went outside to meet with the girl. Upon getting closer her head snapped up, alarmed. Lelouch took note of how she looked. It had been raining earlier and obviously she had not had an umbrella or even bothered to look for shelter. Her hair reached past her knees in two pigtails that were held by plasic enlarged hair ties of some sort that matched her headphones and microphone.

_Why would she keep headphones on if it was raining? _Lelouch wondered. Her clothes were also unusual, a gray sleeveless shirt with teal frills at the hems and a matching tie with black sleeves that hugged her forearms, _glowing_, showing they were electric and the lights dancing to show different readings. Her skirt was short and black with a teal hem and matching thigh-high boots made out of either rubber or leather. That's when he noticed her fingernails, as if she'd just gotten them painted, the same teal as most of the trimming of her outfit was.

"What's your name?" He asked. "You're lost, right?"

She stayed silent, cocking her head. "Nani?"

_Nani. _She didn't speak English. Lelouch was taken aback, not only by her language but by how _robotic _her voice was and high pitched but just noticable that it was above any human's pitch.

"Come on before you get sick." Lelouch frowned, irritated in having to act it out for her. She understood but stood still long enough to sneeze. Upon getting inside Lelouch sat her down at the kitchen table and fetched a towel.

_If I can't comunicate to her in English...what are my other choices? It seems she only speaks the former native tounge that Japan once held. I could have the Black Knights...NO! I can't get her mixed in with the Black Knights, that could be trouble...Suzaku! If Suzaku can still speak Japanese it would be simple! But if that idiot gets suspicious...it's only like him to do that or even turn her in to the army because she tresspassed on school grounds. Then, what about that silly language program I have on the computer? If she can read Japanese characters, then it would be easier than attempting to get Suzaku mixed up...wait...what about Sayoko? Of course! But she's out with Nunnally so it will have to wait. C.C. is sure not to speak Japanese...for now I can use the language program until Sayoko comes home with Nunnally. _Lelouch decided and took his laptop into the dining room, opening the program and translating what he typed.

_**What is your name?**_

She read and nodded in understandment. "Miku. Miku Hatsune." Her heavy accent was hard to decipher.

"Miku. Fine." Lelouch typed something else in.

_**Where did you come from?**_

Typing at a rapid pace she translated the warbled characters into Latin letters.

_I come from my masters' computer. A voice synthesizer. A mere program._

_**That doesn't make sense.**_

_Yes it does. Forever destined to sing as a VOCALOID._

_**Never heard of it.**_

_It's a prototype program. Not released to the public. I am version one of the VOCALOID family._

_**Version one?**_

That's when Lelouch noticed the large scarlet tattoo on the girls arm reading "01".

_We all have these marks on our arms. The whole VOCALOID family._

_**Who is in your "family"?**_

_Me, KAITO, Rin and Len Kagamine (the roadroller twins), Meiko Sakine, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, GUMI, SF-A2 Miki, Kaai Yuki, and Hiyama Kiyoteru. But there are also English-speaking VOCALOID's too! Luka-san is the only bilingual VOCALOID in the family, though. I was outcasted from them somehow when I was trying to get my masters attention._

Lelouch contemplated this. What were the chances of a teenage girl coming from a computer and stumbling into private grounds? Damn close to zero. He sighed and sat down, thinking it out. She could be lying...but how could she _not?_ It's not much as if she's dangerous. Maybe...

_**Come on. We're going somewhere.**_

She nodded slightly with a confused expression and got up, grabbing her headphones and hair ties and following Lelouch.

_I'll use Geass on her as soon as this is over so she wouldn't be able to report to anyone who Zero's identity is. _He decided. She was too dense to make a dangerous move against him but it was for percautious measures. Walking off of school grounds she looked around wildly then caught her breath.

"OI! ONAMAE!" She suddenly yelled, a stern look in her eyes and on her face. Lelouch blinked.

"I'm not sure what you mean." He said honestly.

She pointed to herself. "Watashi wa Hatsune Miku." Then jabbed said finger at Lelouch. "Anata?"

_I can't give her a real name...she might identify me as Zero later on as a witness...but I'm still going to use Geass on her so it wouldn't matter whether she knew my name or not. _"Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Rurushu Rampuruge?" She said in her heavy accent.

"Lelouch."

"Rurushu."

"Close enough, then." He walked on as she kept up, toying with her headphones. Lelouch has an uneasy feeling about the headphones but if anything were to happen, Rakshata could stop it in its tracks. As usual he showed up to the base dressed as Zero, a tall, intimidating firgure.

"Elevator shoes!" Miku giggled excitedly, pointing to Zero's feet.

_Of course she's be the one to point _that _out..._ Lelouch mentally sighed and spoke up. "Rakshata."

A tall indian woman turned around, pipe hanging from her mouth. "Yes sir?"

Zero grabbed Miku and nudged her forward. "This one needs to be tested."

Rakshata burst out laughing, almost dropping her pipe in her fits. "Z-Zero...that's a _person. _I only specialize in machinery like the Knightmares."

"I know that. This girl isn't a human." Zero declared bluntly and with a dry tone.

"Eh? There's no way this little girl is a machine. She's too real and everything. I can feel her heartbeat, she's warm, her blood is rushing through her viens..." Rakshata poked at the girls body while the girl looked at her in concern and confusion.

"What's this..." Rakshata picked up the arm of Miku that glowed with actual lights and looked at the interface for some time. "These are readings. Heart rate...oil pressure, vocal volume...oh my..." She trailed off. "This really is intriguing." She pressed button's on the sleeve, going through the contents, causing Miku to react in different ways, just like a remote controlled robot. "Demo song." Rakshata pushed a button at the same time. Miku jumped slightly, having a dazed look and began singing different octaves and hitting all sorts of notes in preperation and began singing a Japanese song.

"Her song library is amazingly extensive..." Rakshata grinned deviously. "But here it says Miku Hatsune is a trademark of Crypton Future Media. Further information says this is a voice synthesizing tool for computer use...that's really strange." Rakshata popped open the screen from the sleeve, silencing Miku and putting her in a sleeping state, similar to a shut down or power off. "Ooh a cord." She yanked it out, knowing it was meant to do that and plugged it into the computer, opening a strange program labeled "VOCALOID2"

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

Miku

The screen filled with different colors, all the same word. Blue, red, yellow, purple, green, silver. All colors, all saying the same thing until one last message in black filled the screen. _"C0m3 BCK". _The whole computer shut down imediately and Miku retracted her cord, waking up from her state earlier, looking around wildly and regaining her smiling composure.

"Zero, this isn't a human but it's going to take alot of machine power to go through her hardrive. We can use one of the Knightmares to do that. The sakuradite should be able to withstand the power."

Zero considered it for a moment. Miku's nervously happy expression turned to fear in hearing her hardrive would be opened up. How she could understand that was a mystery still.

"We have a reading!" Someone managing a different computer said. "From the main computer, we accessed all information on the hardrive and the diagnostics are now available."

"Excellent!" Rakshata cooed and walked over to the subordinates computer, expertly reading through all the technical jumble. She grinned. "Nothing here. She's just a voice synthesizer. A very advanced one, too. But it says she's only a computer program, not a robot. Just ones and zeros...so what animated her? There are no signs of movement programing or speech other than the singing. Try to get her to say something, sir."

Zero looked at Miku. "I don't know much Japanese but a few words...Utau? I know that's sing..."

"Hatsune Miku Utau desu ka!" She grinned happily. "Oname Hatsune Miku!"

"She only speaks Japanese? Well...that's not so bad. Most of us can speak it but after awhile we lost sense of it. We should take her into the medical department to test her biological form." Rakshata looked at Zero and said simply.

"Then that's what we'll have to do." He turned away. "Miku." Miku jumped up and followed, taking everything in sight, and chattering to herself, pointing at things in wonder and amazement.

_Just how much does this girl know about the world we live in to this day? _Lelouch conciously asked himself. _She acts like she's never seen these things all her life. Let alone some of the other last decade equipment._

"Good day!" The medical team leader grinned. "What can we do for you, Zero?"

"I assume Rakshata sent you a message?"

"Yes she did. Is that the girl?" The technician pointed to the green haired wonder who had slipped past Zero and was now touching everything in sight.

"Yes. Miku." Zero said firmly. She turned around and grinned, walking back over.

"Alright." The technician got up and started speaking fluent Japanese to the girl who nodded and responded accordingly, following the technician to a gurney and laying down as told.

"ZERO!" A familiar voice called. Zero looked down to another girl who was beside him. Her red hair was vivid as were her teal eyes as she looked admirably to the mask Zero wore.

"Hello Kallen." Zero greeted her. "Do you need something?"

"Yes. You see, my Knightmare, after it was fixed, it's been acting strangely. Not all of my movements are fully measured by the system. It's pretty strange and a little hard to move. Do you think you can check it out?"

"I can."

"Ah, great!" She lead Zero to the room where the Knightmares were tested, a large red Knightmare leaning down, powered off.

"Hand me the key." Zero extended his hand. Kallen dropped the thin red key into his hand and allowed him to mount the Knightmare and take control of the system, powering the mecha and taking a few steps forward with it. "I'm afraid I can't help you with this. My readings aren't being measured because I don't pilot this advanced Knightmare. That doesn't mean I won't heed your request. Have Rakshata take a look at it and have her tinker with it to erase the margin of error. I can't have my ace pilot having Knightmare issues on the battlefeild."

"EEP!" A shrill screech alerted the everyone in the room. Miku stood at the doorway, obviously terrified of the frame moving around. Zero opened the cockpit, making the girl flinch. She soon recovered, seeing it was only a familiar face inside the machine. She came from behind the wall a little more and spoke up. "Nan desu ka?" A slim finger pointed to the machine.

"It's a Knightmare." Zero spoke through the intercom the Knightmare held inside of it.

"Naitomaeru?"

"Yes." At least it sounded similar to Knightmare.

"Kirei osoroshii."

Zero sighed and powered down the Knightmare, climbing out. "Kallen, remember what I said. I have to retreive a report. You should go see Rakshata now." He tossed the key to the girl who caught it with ease and walked back to the medical wing, Miku following right at his heals. Upon entering, the technician's face was pale and pretty confused. He looked at Zero, not bothering to change his expression.

"She's not a human...but her body acts exactly like a human's. She has a heart, veins, an artificial brain, everything humans have, just robotic. Metal. Oil. It's frightening, really. The bones are shaped like a human's should, she even has a stomach that can turn food into energy."

"I see...then. I'll take my leave." Zero turned away and went back to his private quarters. Miku was amazed by it and imeadiately sat down on the couch, looking around at the purple walls and elegant texture the room held. Zero made sure the door was locked before taking his mask off.

"Rurushu!" Miku grinned.

"No. It's Zero." He shook his head. "Not Lelouch."

"Ziro?"

"Yes."

"Ziro!"

"Indeed. I believe our work is done. Come along." He put his mask back on and left the room, Miku automatically following back to the Academy. Now back in his uniform, Miku noticed the difference.

"RURUSHU!"

"Yes." He nodded, entering his home. "Nunnally, I'm home." He called.

"Welcom home, big brother." A girl with sandy brown hair and closed eyes grinned, turning her head to her brother. Lelouch smiled gently, reaching out to touch her hand. She perceived he was happy and giggled. "I hear another pair of footsteps, brother. Who is it?"

"She's a friend. Her name is Miku but she only speaks Japanese. It's been difficult to understand her. I was hoping Sayoko could help translate. I assume she would know some Japanese."

"Of course I do, my lord." Sayoko came into the dining room with tea. "I'm very fluent in both English and Japanese. I'd be happy to help."

"Good. Thank you, Sayoko."

"Dinner is ready if you three are hungry."

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right out." Sayoko dissappeared into the kitchen again. Lelouch sat down as did Miku in front of Nunnally.

"Paper crane?" Miku spoke up, pointing at Nunnally's work. Probably the only English she truly understood. Nunnally's head perked up and she smiled gently. "Yes, it is, Miku." She nodded and handed Miku a peice of paper. Miku gratefully took it and made a music note out of it, handing it to Nunnally who inspected it.

"She must like music, big brother." Nunnally giggled.

"Yeah. She likes to sing. In Japanese that's utau."

"Utau?" Miku grinned excitedly. Lelouch nodded. "Kitsuite kudasai, watashi no koe Karada na do iranai, minikusa wa matou dake Aishite kudasai, watashi no koe Soredake de kamawanai, watashi wa anata no...Kanaria!" She sung happily as Sayoko set the plate down in front of the three.

"That's beautiful." She commented. "It's about a grateful canary bird who sings for her owner to please the listener."

"How unique." Nunnally smiled again and started eating. Afterwards Miku took the chance to sing to Nunnally some more and Sayoko would translate the overall meaning and sometimes the lyrics while Lelouch did other things, finishing his work on his computer; doing student council work before the morn.

"Saikou o motomete owari no nai tabi o suru no wa. Kitto bokura ga ikikeiru wa shouko dakara." Miku sang happily, dancing to it, not really noticing or caring she was in a skirt. Lelouch just shook his head, not paying attention. Once Nunnally went to bed Lelouch decided it was time for bed too. C.C. came out of hiding and looked at Lelouch and then Miku.

"She can bunk with me." C.C. said bluntly.

"EH?" Lelouch snapped. "That's my bed, you know!"

"Sleep on the couch." She pulled Miku along.

"That stupid witch..." Lelouch hissed and shut down his computer. Trying to get into his room, he discovered it was locked. "Open this door! C.C.!" He waited as a sleepy C.C. opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?"

"My pajama's, you witch."

"Oh...whatever." She left the door open and crawled back into the bed. Lelouch took note of the state of his room. Mostly it was pizza boxes lying around wherever C.C. threw them and her clothes laying at the end of the bed since she insisted on wearing Lelouch's shirts to bed but refused to fold her clothes. Miku's excess clothing such as her hairties and headphones were neatly set on the desk, her shoes out of the way of the drawers, her sleeves and tie neat and compact as to not get in the way.

"Hey." C.C.'s voice said quickly before fabric was thrown straight into Lelouch's face.

"C-C.C.!"

"Be silent. Miku's asleep." C.C. rolled over again and was asleep in seconds. Lelouch resisted from slamming the door on his way out and went to sleep on the couch, in the morning getting ready for school despite how exhausted he was from lack of actual sleep. Going into the kitchen, C.C. was classically eating pizza while Miku was eating a raw leek and Nunnally, cerial.

"I'm going to school, Nunnally." Lelouch called and started out the door, Miku yelped and jumped up, catching Lelouch's sleeve. "What's wrong?" Lelouch asked. Miku hugged his arm, eyes widened with either fear or plea. "I can't take you to class."

"Yes you can, Lelouch. Milly came by and filled out a temperary student form for Miku as a Japanese exchange student." Nunnally grinned. "See?" She slid the papers beside her. Lelouch looked them over.

"Madame President..." Lelouch sighed. "Alright. Let go of my arm. We'll have this sorted out." He became fearful. What if Kallen was at school? Then what? She'll know for sure he was Zero.

"Hey Lelouch!" Milly, the student council president called as he left into the other rooms of the building where the student council office was.

"Madame President-" Lelouch started before having a pair of clothes shoved into his face.

"This is for Miku."

"Give that to her. And what's this about having her as a student? She'll only be here for a single day."

_Correct. I can't risk a second day. Kallen might come back...but what if she hears about Miku? I can change the name..._

"Her name is actually Mai, though. Not Miku..." Lelouch gave the president a questioning glance. "It's not like you to mess up, prez."

Milly blushed. "I-I didn't mess up! I was misinformed." She said proudly. "I'll change it now. So Mai Hatsune?"

Miku started to protest before Lelouch interjected. "Yes. That's it." Miku looked at Lelouch with a deer-in-the-headlights glance. Lelouch spared a grin and a shake of the head. She nodded simply. "Mai..."

"You should dress." Lelouch said, handing Miku the uniform. She noddded and located a restroom, coming out with her long hair pulled into a small pony tail in the back with the rest of her hair hanging loosely underneath. She had taken off her headphones and put them on top of her clothes which she put in her bag that students were required to have.

"So what's her relationship to you, buddy?" Rivalz asked.

"She's my first cousin three times removed." Lelouch said simply. "I finally got to meet her but she's pretty clingy, if I do say. She only speaks Japanese so it gets to be a problem but she understands them with time."

"Cool. Mai, I'm Rivalz."

"Rivalzu." She repeated.

"I'm Shirley!"

"Shurrii."

"I'm Nina."

"Nina."

"Milly Ashford coming to ya!"

"Milli."

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"Suzaku." She looked around, memorizing the faces of everyone before the bell for class sounded.

"Lelouch, you have to show Miku around." Milly said. "She'll be in your classes." Lelouch nodded and walked to class, Miku still at his heels, dancing and looking at the new atmosphere she was being thrown into. The one called high school. All day Lelouch had to explain the strange girl was his cousin and it seemed the girl made a fool of him all day and not even realizing it. In gym she easily surpassed everyone on the mile run and ran and extra two miles, one going backwards. During lunch she playfully snatched something from Lelouch's lunch to try it and went through his bag to look for something, then begged that Lelouch buy her an ice cream. During science she practically blew up the lab station, not paying attention to what she was doing. Now on the roof Lelouch felt even more exhausted then he was during the morning, lazily slumping over the railing. Miku was happily walking across the thing railing, dancing, even.

"Get down from there." Lelouch sighed. She still didn't mind that she was wearing a skirt for some strange reason. When Lelouch made the guesture to get down she refused and made a sharp turn, losing her footing. "WOAH!" Lelouch's hand shot out to grab hers and yank her back the the roof top. She fell, knocking the wind out of him.

"G-GOMENASAI!" She hurriedly got up, bowing constantly. Lelouch sat up and shook his head at her then patted her head in a guesture to say it was fine. She hugged him, grinning gently before peeling away. He went back downstairs and turned down a hallway as Suzaku smacked straight into him, causing him to hit his head against the ground again.

"Sorry Lelouch!" Suzaku helped him out.

"I think I have brain trauma now." Lelouch doubled over, holding his knees and let his head hang. Miku walked in front of him and wrapped her arms around him again in comfort. Suzaku grinned and joined in.

"H-hey! Let me go!" Lelouch protested. The two pulled away, laughing. After school Miku stayed outside to enjoy the sun some more and came back in with a small bouquet of flowers from the science building that Lelouch put in water and set on the table to please her. She answered the door while Lelouch had his hands busy.

"KAITO? LUKA?" Her shrill voice exclaimed. Lelouch sighed and turned around to see what the problem was as two other people confronted him. One of them, a male, had blue hair, a blue scarf, and a white jacket that had blue with tan pants and even blue nails. The other, a female, Had long pink hair with somewhat Japanese-looking clothing.

"I am Megurine Luka. And this is KAITO." She said, her voice heavily accented and sounding the same as Miku's. Like a robot. They both also had headphones like miku had

_Luka-san is the only bilingual VOCALOID in the family, though. _Those words ran through Lelouch's mind again as he looked at the female.

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge. You're Miku's siblings, right?"

They shook their heads. "No. We're not related. We're just a family." Luka said. "We've come to take Miku back."

"I see. It can't be helped."

"Yes. Can we use your phone?"

"Ah, yes." He pointed to the wall.

"A phone with a screen. We need a cellular phone to return." She said bluntly. Lelouch found his cell phone and handed it to her. She took it and hooked something to it, setting it down on the counter again and touching the screen. Lelouch noticed her fingernails were pink. All of them had nails the color of their hair, it seemed. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he witnessed her start to become transparent and blink with TV static until she disappeared. Kaito went next, touching the screen and even faster than Luka, disappear into the phone. Miku sadly took the case in her hands and hugged it to her chest protectively. She hung her head, her shoulders shaking but she looked up, tears formed in her eyes. She started to sing a sad little song Lelouch knew it was about leaving by the sound of it and she pounced on Lelouch, crying and holding him close in a tight hug. She pulled away, wiping the tears from her face and lightly ran her fingers across the screen with a gossamer touch.

"I will never forget you." She grinned the best she could, having tears still pour down her face. "Lelouch."

He watched as she disappeared, in a blinking motion, almost like death would look. A heavy weight fell on Lelouch as he stood in the silence.

_I don't much care...do I? She was just a lost little thing that stumbled into my life, why would it matter? She's gone. _Lelouch attempted to convince himself. He looked at the phone still deserted on the counter. The device once there was gone, just the phone sat. He sighed and closed his eyes, not sure what to do. So he went and laid down on his bed, ultimately falling asleep by accident before a beeping sound woke him. He automatically knew the sound as his email. He groggily sat up and went over to the computer that _was _shut down, now somehow awakened. The time of the message read 12:00, as did the clock.

_To: Lelouch_

_From: Miku Hatsune_

_ Lelouch,_

_I'm having Luka-san translate this for me because of my inability to speak English but I wanted to make sure I thanked you for helping me in my time of need, when I was completely lost. Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't came across you. Even though some of my actions visibly got on your nerves, you still would keep track of me. I'm grateful to be back with everyone and to see my master again, to be able to sing my songs again. Nothing feels real, though. I enjoyed the world you live in. It felt so real and fulfilling. I got to feel real sunlight instead of fake lights, feel warmth instead of the constant one-temperature atmosphere I'm put in. Even skin is warm, it seems. Things are wet, things are dry. All new textures, there's thing I've never seen, never touched. I'm glad I got to experience such a world. But I'm even happier I'm back where I belong. _

_I don't belong in your world, no matter how much I want to stay there. I belong in the world of VOCALOID. But I want to be able to talk to you, still. My own fantasy lies beyond this world of zeros and ones but my whole body belongs in a computer. Sometime soon I'll be released to the public. WATCH ME GROW! But I'll be the only Miku who knows who you are. Even in artificial memory, I'll always remember singing for Nunnally, trying hard as I could to understand the English language, and going to an actual high school! If I'm to be erased one day, I promise I'll come back to your world. The scariest thing possible is being erased from a computer and someday it's going to happen. Then once reloaded, we don't have our memory anymore. We start at zero all over again. I don't ever want to forget myself so I'll come back. In the meantime, I attatched some photo's of everyone in the family, VOCALOID and ENGLOID. I sent some songs that I JUST recorded since I've been back and there's a special comptuer program just for coming into or back to our world. If you ever want to visit, just open the program and touch the screen like with the device on your phone! The device isn't there but the program is. So you can be anywhere and come to the world of VOCALOID. I hope you have a great time! Message me back!_

_~Miku 3_

Lelouch sighed, his breath shakily leaving him. After seeing a girl disappear into a phone...and now receiving and _email _from said person, was a little fightening. He stared at the message for a few seconds and decided to type back a message, not to sure what to say. After a few minutes he had a message ready for send.

_ Miku,_

_Thank you for emailing me. While you're back home, you should work on your English, as I will work on Japanese so we can communicate easier. I think it would have been cruel not to have helped you, though. So there's no need to thank me. I was merely the first to notice you. Even if there were times your attitude did annoy me, I wouldn't replace those times. You were and still are new to the world I live in. It was natural to be curious. I can't wait to see your popularity grow, I hope all goes well when your program is released to the public. I'd say I'd go get a program but if I can reach the original at any time, I'm happier with that. Your memory is not artificial in my world, you know. If you lost your memory, there will always be evidence you had crossed the line between reality and technology in my memory. I hope you never forget, though. You enjoyed your stay and it'd be a shame to lost that memory. A precious memory. If in danger, don't hesitate to come back again. You can join us at Ashford all over again and be a student. Nunnally will love the songs, I'll make sure to give them on a CD to her sometime. And whenever I need time off, I'll definitely come to your world. _

_-Lelouch_

He sighed and pressed the send button. His hands were shaking as he went back to look at the photo's. Miku was still in her class uniform as she took a picture of herself and all of her family, one of them with twins in a roadroller, chasing Kaito and a man with long purple hair, one with two girls passed out drunk with Miku and a girl with a long blonde side ponytail drawing on their faces, one with all of them dancing, microphones in hand, another through a slightly watery glass a tired man clicking on a mouse, head in his other hand. Lelouch put the songs on CD as promised and loaded the program enclosed onto his computer.

"Did you grow attached to that girl?" C.C. annoyingly asked from the small couch. Lelouch shot a glare at her.

"Be silent." He said firmly. A waste of breath.

"I see. I'm correct."

Lelouch didn't say anything, instead just shut down his computer and went to school as usual. No one ever remember. who Mai Hatsune was. As if she'd never been to the school.

**Did you seriously just read to the end of this peice of crap? O_O"**

**Ok so maybe I don't know if it's a peice of crap or not. Leave a review telling me whether it was good, bad, whatever. No flaming, though. It's annoying. For the people who DID read this, I feel sorry for you _ wah... TT_TT I think I did a bad job...second one-shot first EVER...ok I probably don't know...um...like second or eighth EVER VOCALOID-Geass :D how's that? :D RAWR! Actually, I might start taking requests on VOCA-Geass. Let's see how well THAT goes. (O)_(O) oh lord...**


	2. UPDATE!

Yes, I'm alive. But I haven't been doing any stories because I've been getting caught up in MikuMikuDance. But there WILL be a second chapter to this! :3 But let's see...if anyone's interested in seeing my MMD work just say so. *totally not advertising* ^_^

Haha, but I do need to get a jump on the new chapter, (finish second chapter) But I'll do it when I get my new laptop soon. :] so it'll probably be a few days. Also because of school I have to watch how I spend my time and the weekends aren't normally busy but this weekend I'm having a party to make up for my birthday that was back in March, so it's going to be hectic.

So, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
